UEFA Champions League
Die UEFA Champions League ist ein Wettbewerb für europäische Fußball-Vereinsmannschaften der Männer unter dem Dach des Europäischen Fußballverbandes (UEFA). Die Bezeichnung gilt seit der Saison 1992/93, von 1955 bis 1992 wurde die Veranstaltung als Europapokal der Landesmeister (European Champions Clubs’ Cup) ausgetragen. Er bildet im Rahmen des jährlich ausgetragenen Europapokals vor der UEFA Europa League den bedeutenderen der beiden Wettbewerbe. Rekordsieger dieses Wettbewerbs ist der spanische Vertreter Real Madrid mit neun Titelgewinnen, wobei die Spanier die ersten fünf Austragungen des Wettbewerbs für sich entscheiden konnten. Aus dem deutschen Sprachraum waren bisher der FC Bayern München (vier Siege), der Hamburger SV und Borussia Dortmund (jeweils einmal) erfolgreich. Geschichte Die Idee eines europäischen Vereinswettbewerbs beziehungsweise einer europäischen „Superliga“ kam erstmals Anfang der 1950er Jahre auf und lehnte an die Idee des Mitropapokals an, der von 1927 bis zum Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs ausgetragen wurde und einen populären Wettbewerb zwischen österreichischen, ungarischen, jugoslawischen, tschechoslowakischen, italienischen, schweizerischen und rumänischen Vereinsmannschaften darstellte. Ähnlich gute Erfahrungen machte man seit Ende der 1940er Jahre mit der Coupe Latine, die einen noch kleineren Teilnehmerkreis (Landesmeister aus Italien, Frankreich, Spanien und Portugal) umfasste. Der neue Europapokal, so die Idee, sollte deutlich mehr Nationen umfassen und somit klären, welche Länder die spielstärksten Vereinsmannschaften stellen. Anlass war nicht zuletzt die britische Presse, die die Klubs der Insel nach internationalen Erfolgen schon mal gerne zum Weltmeister „erklärte“. Ob an einem solchen Wettbewerb eine erlesene Auswahl europäischer Spitzenklubs oder alle europäischen Landesmeister teilnehmen sollten war seinerzeit jedoch noch eine Streitfrage. Gabriel Hanot, ehemaliger französischer Nationalspieler und 1954 Journalist der französischen Sportzeitung L'Équipe, griff die Frage noch einmal auf und entwickelte einen Entwurf für eine „Europameisterschaft der Klubs“. Die britische Boulevardzeitung Daily Mail hatte sich dabei besonders Hanots Unmut zugezogen, als sie mit den Wolverhampton Wanderers den englischen Meister des Jahres 1954 nach Siegen gegen Spartak Moskau und Honvéd Budapest erneut zur weltweit besten Vereinsmannschaft ausgerufen hatte. Die L'Équipe veröffentlichte den Entwurf am 16. Dezember 1954 und lud daraufhin 18 europäische Vereine, die nicht durchweg Landesmeister waren, nach Paris ein. Der Großteil der Teilnehmer stand der Idee aufgeschlossen gegenüber und auch UEFA und FIFA stimmten zu. In den folgenden Monaten unterbreitete Hanot Vorschläge für das Regelwerk, unter anderem dass der Sieger optimalerweise in Hin- und Rückspielen ermittelt, die Paarungen ausgelost und bis zum Endspiel das K.-o.-System durchgeführt werden sollte. Im gleichen Jahr begann bereits der erste Wettbewerb. Die englische Football League blockierte die Teilnahme des FC Chelsea, weshalb Gwardia Warschau nachrückte. Zu den ersten 16 Teilnehmern gehörten seinerzeit schon Klubs, die auch noch heute zum Teil zur europäischen Elite gehören. Real Madrid, der AC Mailand und der SK Rapid Wien, in deren Heimat der Profifußball bereits längst Einzug hielt, galten gegenüber den Halbprofis der anderen Nationen als klarer Favorit. Trotzdem konnte der 1. FC Saarbrücken als Teilnehmer für das seinerzeit noch unabhängige Saarland in Mailand einen sensationellen 4:3-Sieg feiern, ehe sie im Rückspiel durch ein 1:4 ausschieden. Zum Gipfeltreffen zwischen Mailand und Madrid kam es bereits im Halbfinale, in dem sich die Spanier mit 4:2 und 1:2 durchsetzten. Real Madrid gewann schließlich auch das Finale (4:3 gegen Stade de Reims) und sicherte sich somit am 13. Juni 1956 den ersten Europapokal der Landesmeister. Bis 1960 sollten die Königlichen den neuen Wettbewerb dominieren und ihn fünfmal in Folge gewinnen, was bis heute keiner Mannschaft mehr gelang. Auch danach dominierten südeuropäische Vereine aus Italien (Inter Mailand, AC Mailand) und Portugal (Benfica Lissabon) den Europapokalwettbewerb, ehe sich nach einem neuerlichen Sieg von Real Madrid (1966) 1967 und 1968 mit Celtic Glasgow und Manchester United die ersten britischen Vertreter durchsetzten. Ab den 1970er Jahren gab es auffällige Jahresblöcke, in denen immer wieder aufeinander folgend ein Vertreter des gleichen Landes den Europapokal der Landesmeister gewann. Von 1970 bis 1973 dominierten niederländische Teams mit Feyenoord Rotterdam (1970) und Ajax Amsterdam (1971–73), von 1974 bis 1976 siegte dreimal in Folge der FC Bayern München. 1974 musste das Endspiel in Brüssel erstmals wiederholt werden. Damals war zwar schon das Elfmeterschießen eingeführt, jedoch war in den Regeln vorgeschrieben, diese Art der Entscheidungsfindung nicht in einem Endspiel anzuwenden. Es folgten acht Jahre, in denen die englische Dominanz des FC Liverpool, Nottingham Forest und Aston Villa nur im Jahre 1983 durch den Sieg des Hamburger SV unterbrochen wurde. Die Erfolgsgeschichte des englischen Fußballs hätte vielleicht noch länger angehalten, wenn der 29. Mai 1985 mit der Heysel-Katastrophe nicht als der schwärzeste Tag der Fußballeuropapokal-Geschichte eingegangen und englische Fußballklubs für fünf (Liverpool gar für sieben) Jahre gesperrt worden wären. Mit dem Ende der Siegesserie englischer Mannschaften Mitte der Achtziger ging die Zeit einzelner dominanter Länder zu Ende. Abgesehen vom Doppelsieg des AC Mailand in den Jahren 1989 und 1990 konnte nicht nur kein Club seinen Titel verteidigen, auch wechselten sich die gewinnenden Landesverbände ab. Dies war insbesondere eine Folge vereinfachter Regeln zum Vereinswechsel, da Profis aus der Europäischen Union spätestens seit dem Bosman-Urteil von 1995 ohne Beschränkung im Ausland aktiv sein konnten und so die einzelnen Mannschaften „europäisierten“. Dies führte zu einer Angleichung der Spielweisen in den einzelnen Ligen, erfolgreiche „Fußballphilosophien“ wurden schnell auch außerhalb der Landesgrenzen populär. Andererseits wurde der Wettbewerb sukzessive auch auf andere Mannschaften als die Landesmeister ausgeweitet, so dass nun die gesamte europäische Spitze teilnehmen konnte. Bereits zur Spielzeit 1991/92 wurde im Europapokal der Landesmeister eine Zwischenrunde mit Gruppenspielen eingeführt, ein Jahr später wurde der Wettbewerb dann in „UEFA Champions League“ umbenannt. Zunächst konnten sich jedoch weiterhin nur die jeweiligen Landesmeister für den Wettbewerb qualifizieren; durch die Gruppenspiele blieb allerdings das wirtschaftliche Risiko für die Teilnehmer kalkulierbar, ein Ausscheiden ohne eine Mindestanzahl an Spielen wurde unwahrscheinlich. Um ein repräsentatives Bild der spielstärksten Mannschaften Europas zu ermöglichen und den Wettbewerb weiter zu popularisieren wurde die Champions League ab 1997 dann auch mit den Vizemeistern bestimmter Ligen ausgetragen; seit der Saison 1999/2000 können sich sogar bis zu vier Mannschaften eines Verbandes für den Wettbewerb qualifizieren. Gemessen an den Erfolgen der Vorjahre werden den Fußballverbänden je nach Platzierung in der UEFA-Fünfjahreswertung eine bestimmte Anzahl an Startplätzen eingeräumt, so dass in den schwächsten Ligen selbst der Meister in eine Qualifikation muss. Sportlich dominierten in den vergangenen Jahren die finanzstarken Clubs aus Italien, England und Spanien. Mit Ausnahme der Spielzeit 2003/04, als sich der FC Porto und AS Monaco im Endspiel gegenüber standen, hat seit Gründung der Champions League 1992 immer mindestens ein Teilnehmer aus den drei Ländern das Finale des Wettbewerbs erreicht. Am erfolgreichsten waren dabei Real Madrid und der AC Mailand, die den Wettbewerb jeweils dreimal gewinnen konnten. Die erste Mannschaft, die den Titel erringen konnte, ohne vorher Landesmeister gewesen zu sein, war 1999 Manchester United, das im Endspiel von Barcelona mit 2:1 gegen Bayern München gewann. Spielmodus Die Teilnehmer am Europapokal der Landesmeister, dem ersten Europapokal-Wettbewerb, waren ursprünglich die einzelnen europäischen Landesmeister sowie der Titelverteidiger. Die Spiele wurden bis 1991 ausschließlich im K.-o.-System in Hin- und Rückspielen ausgetragen, wobei seit Mitte der 1960er Jahre in der ersten Runde 32 Mannschaften antraten. In den neunziger Jahren wurde dieser Spielmodus viermal grundlegend geändert: In den Spielzeiten 1991/92 (noch als „Europapokal der Landesmeister“) und 1992/93 (zum ersten Mal als „Champions League“) wurden nach dem Achtelfinale die verbleibenden Mannschaften in zwei Gruppen eingeteilt, deren Gruppensieger das Endspiel bestritten. Ab 1994 beteiligten sich 16 Mannschaften an der Endrunde der Champions League, die drei Spielzeiten lang in vier Gruppen zu je vier Mannschaften eingeteilt wurden und von denen die Gruppenersten und die Gruppenzweiten das Viertelfinale erreichten. Nach der Aufstockung auf 24 Mannschaften wurden 1997/98 und 1998/99 sechs Gruppen zu je vier Teams gebildet. Die sechs Gruppenersten und die zwei besten Gruppenzweiten qualifizierten sich für das Viertelfinale. Der Modus sah vor, dass nach Beendigung der Gruppenspiele die Mannschaften im K.-o.-System in Hin- und Rückspielen um den Einzug in die nächste Runde konkurrieren. Im Dezember 1998 beschloss die UEFA erneut eine weitreichende Reformierung des Reglements, die eine enorme Aufstockung des Finanzetats, aber auch große Terminschwierigkeiten mit sich brachte: ab der Saison 1999/2000 nahmen 32 Mannschaften an der Endrunde der Champions League teil, die in acht Gruppen zu je vier Mannschaften eingeteilt wurden. Die Gruppenersten und die Gruppenzweiten bildeten in einer Zwischenrunde wiederum vier Gruppen zu je vier Teams. Die Tabellenersten und -zweiten der Zwischenrunde erreichten das Viertelfinale, das ebenso wie das Halbfinale in Hin- und Rückspielen ausgetragen wurde. Für die 32 teilnehmenden Mannschaften wurden nach einem speziellen Länderschlüssel, der die Europapokal-Ergebnisse der letzten fünf Jahre berücksichtigt, 16 Plätze fest zugeteilt: Italien, Deutschland, Spanien, Frankreich, die Niederlande und England schickten den Landesmeister und den Vizemeister ins Rennen, in Portugal, Griechenland und Tschechien berechtigte nur der nationale Meistertitel zur Teilnahme an der Champions League. Außerdem war der Titelverteidiger qualifiziert. Die restlichen 16 Plätze wurden in drei Qualifikationsrunden ermittelt, wobei die Tabellendritten und -vierten der drei erfolgreichsten Nationen des europäischen Vereinsfußballs (derzeit Italien, Spanien und England) für die dritte Qualifikationsrunde gesetzt waren (falls diese Mannschaften scheiterten, nahmen sie ebenso wie die acht Tabellendritten der Vorrunde am UEFA-Pokal teil). Wie bisher wurden die Viertel- und Halbfinalspiele im K.-o.-System mit Hin- und Rückspielen, das Finale in einem Endspiel an einem neutralen Ort ausgetragen. Die 2. Gruppenphase wurde jedoch aber der Saison 2003/04 durch ein Achtelfinale im K.-o.-System ersetzt. Qualifikationsrunde Seit Beginn der Saison 2009/10 wird eine reformierte Qualifikation ausgespielt. Nachdem UEFA-Präsident Michel Platini bereits zu Amtsantritt angekündigt hatte, zukünftig mehr Meistern der europäischen Ligen die Teilnahme an der Champions League zu ermöglichen, wurde im November 2007 ein neuer Modus beschlossen. Die Anzahl der Qualifikationsrunden wurde auf 4 erhöht und die letzte Runde der Qualifikation, die nunmehr auch zentral vermarktet wird, analog wie bei dem zur gleichen Zeit neu gestalteten UEFA-Pokal in „Play-off“-Runde umbenannt. Fix qualifiziert sind neben dem Titelverteidiger die Meister der besten zwölf europäischen Ligen (jeweils gemessen am Stand in der Fünfjahreswertung) sowie die Zweitplatzierten der besten sechs Ligen ebenso wie die Tabellendritten der besten drei Spielklassen. Die verbleibenden zehn Startplätze werden zum einen unter den verbliebenen Meistern (fünf Plätze) und zum anderen unter den besten bisher nicht qualifizierten Mannschaften aus den 15 besten europäischen Ligen (ebenfalls fünf Plätze) ausgespielt.uefa.com: http://www.uefa.com/newsfiles/630630.pdf UEFA Executive Committee approves changes to UEFA club competitions Gruppenspiele Für die Auslosung der Gruppenphase ordnet die UEFA die 32 teilnehmenden Vereine – gestaffelt nach der Höhe ihrer Mannschaftskoeffizienten – vier Töpfen zu. Daraus werden die Clubs in acht Vierergruppen gelost. Jeder Verein erhält je einen Gegner aus einem der drei anderen Töpfe. Vereine aus dem gleichen Landesverband können nicht in dieselbe Gruppe gelost werden. Der Mannschaftskoeffizient setzt sich zusammen aus der Anzahl der Spiele sowie der Summe der Punkte, die ein Verein in die Wertungen der zurückliegenden fünf Spielzeiten in den Europapokalwettbewerben eingebracht hat, und zu 33 Prozent aus dem Koeffizienten des jeweiligen Landesverbands. Der Länderkoeffizient errechnet sich aus den Punkten, die die Teams jedes Verbands in der vorausgegangenen Saison erzielt haben – diese werden durch die Anzahl der Vereine des jeweiligen Verbands geteilt. Gespielt wird in acht Gruppen mit je vier Mannschaften in einem Hin- und Rückspiel. Die Ersten und Zweiten der Gruppen verbleiben im Wettbewerb, während die Drittplatzierten in die UEFA Europa League „absteigen“ (Einstieg in der dritten Runde) und die Viertplatzierten aus dem Europapokal ausscheiden. Sind nach Beendigung aller Gruppenspiele zwei oder mehr Mannschaften punktgleich, entscheidet (in dieser Reihenfolge) # der direkte Vergleich # die höhere Anzahl der Auswärtstore innerhalb des direkten Vergleichs # die bessere Tordifferenz insgesamt # die höhere Anzahl der erzielten Tore insgesamt Endrunde Nach den Gruppenspielen folgt die Endrunde (im K.-o.-System) mit den Achtel-, Viertel- und Halbfinalspielen, die in einem Hin- und Rückspiel den Sieger einer Spielpaarung ermittelt. Die Begegnungen werden ausgelost, wobei im Achtelfinale die Gruppensieger auf die Gruppenzweiten treffen und letztere zuerst Heimrecht genießen. Nicht aufeinander treffen können im Achtelfinale Mannschaften, die schon in der Vorrunde aufeinander getroffen sind oder dem gleichen Fußballverband angehören. Ab dem Viertelfinale gelten diese Beschränkungen nicht mehr. Die Sieger werden in der Endrunde durch Zusammenzählen der Tore aus Hin- und Rückspiel ermittelt. Steht es danach unentschieden, gewinnt die Mannschaft, die in dieser Paarung mehr Auswärtstreffer erzielt hat. Herrscht auch danach noch Gleichstand, wird das Rückspiel um zwei Halbzeiten zu 15 Minuten verlängert. In letzter Instanz entscheidet das Elfmeterschießen. Endspiel Das Endspiel findet auf einem Platz statt, den die UEFA vor Wettbewerbsbeginn festlegt. Als Austragungsort sind nur Stadien zulässig, die von der UEFA als Fünfsternestadion klassifiziert wurden. Außerdem hat die UEFA beschlossen, alle Finals ab 2010 nunmehr an Stadien mit einer Mindestkapazität von 70.000 Zuschauern zu vergeben. Im Finale gibt es kein Rückspiel; es wird ggf. ebenso durch Verlängerung und Elfmeterschießen beendet. 1974 gab es ein Wiederholungsspiel zwischen Bayern München und Atletico Madrid, da das erste Spiel mit 1:1 nach Verlängerung endete und das Elfmeterschießen hier noch nicht eingeführt war. Am häufigsten (fünfmal) fand das Endspiel bisher im Londoner Wembleystadion und im König-Baudouin-Stadion in Brüssel statt, in letzterem aber nur wegen des Wiederholungsspiels 1974. Ebenfalls fünf Endspiele fanden in Paris statt, davon zwei im Stade de France und drei im Prinzenparkstadion. Dreimal konnte eine Mannschaft das Endspiel im eigenen Stadion bestreiten, Real Madrid (1957) und Inter Mailand (1965) konnten diesen Vorteil nutzen, der AS Rom verlor dagegen 1984 im eigenen Stadion. Siebenmal konnte eine Mannschaft im Stadion des eigenen Landes das Endspiel bestreiten, Stade de Reims (im ersten Endspiel in Paris) und der FC Barcelona (1986 in Sevilla) konnten diesen Vorteil nicht nutzen. Besonders „pikant“ sind dabei sicherlich die Siege in den Stadien der Ligakonkurrenten, insbesondere von Ajax Amsterdam im Stadion von Feyenoord Rotterdam und von Borussia Dortmund im Stadion des FC Bayern München. Die meisten Endspiele fanden in Italien statt, je dreimal in Mailand und Rom und einmal in Bari. Hintergrund Trophäe 150px|thumb|Der Pokal, geschmückt für das Endspiel 2006Seit dem Jahr 1967 wird dem jeweiligen Sieger ein vom Bremer Designer Horst Heeren entworfener und von der Silberwarenmanufaktur Koch & Bergfeld in Bremen produzierter Wanderpokal überreicht. Celtic Glasgow gewann 1967 als erste Mannschaft den neuen Pokal. Wer die 62 cm große Trophäe insgesamt fünfmal oder aber dreimal in Folge gewinnt, darf ihn behalten. Da der FC Liverpool 2005 seinen fünften Gesamtsieg errang, wird seit 2006 das mittlerweile sechste Exemplar übergeben. Auf dem neuen Pokal sind erstmals alle Titelgewinner eingraviert. Strafen Nach drei Gelben Karten ist ein Spieler automatisch für die nächste Partie gesperrt, anschließend nach jeweils zwei weiteren (nach der fünften, nach der siebten usw.). Ein Platzverweis hat eine Sperre von mindestens einem Spiel zur Folge, der Kontroll- und Disziplinarausschuss der UEFA kann eine Verschärfung der Strafe beschließen. Diese Regeln gelten wettbewerbsübergreifend, also auch beim Wechsel von Champions League zur Europa League. Finanzen Zur Saison 2006/07 wurden die Prämien für die teilnehmenden Vereine abermals erhöht, aktuell verteilen sie sich wie folgt: Für das Erreichen der Vorrunde bekam jeder der 32 Vereine 4.400.000 Euro. Zusätzlich konnte man in jedem Gruppenspiel 600.000 Euro für einen Sieg und 300.000 Euro für ein Unentschieden verdienen. Für den Einzug ins Achtelfinale erhielten die Teams zusätzlich je 2.200.000 Euro, die acht Viertelfinalisten kassierten jeweils weitere 2.500.000 Euro und die vier Halbfinalisten je 3.000.000 Euro. Der unterlegene Finalist erhielt 4.000.000 (3.901.145,25 Euro), der Titelgewinner 7.000.000 Euro (6.501.909 Euro). Bestenfalls konnte ein Verein also Prämien in Höhe von 22.700.000 Euro verbuchen. Zusätzlich bekam jeder Verein für jedes Heim- und Auswärtsspiel einen bestimmten Anteil an den Fernsehgeldern, die mit einem Gesamt-Etat von 270 Millionen Euro gespeist sind, welche vom Sender, der die Fernsehrechte im Land des Heimklubs erworben hat, bezahlt werden. Die Höhe dieser Fernsehgelder variiert stark je nach Nationalität des Heimklubs. Label Die Vermarktung des Markennamens „Champions League“ und, insbesondere der Fernseh- und Werberechte, erfolgt durch die „T.E.A.M. Television Event And Media Marketing AG“ mit Sitz in Luzern. Die aus den Einnahmen der Vermarktung weitergegebenen Prämien sind eine wichtige Einnahmequelle der Top-Fußballklubs in Europa. Mittlerweile werden fast alle Dienstags-Spiele der Champions League im europäischen Bezahlfernsehen ausgestrahlt, während die Partien vom Mittwoch im Öffentlich-rechtlichen Fernsehen zu sehen sind. SF zwei und ORF übertragen seit 2005 als einzige deutschsprachige Öffentlich-rechtliche-Sender auch am Dienstag Spiele. Seit 2006 sind die Spiele der Champions League in Deutschland exklusiv beim Bezahlsender Sky zu sehen, im Free-TV produziert Premiere für Sat.1 an allen Mittwochsspieltagen je ein Spiel live. Hymne Die Hymne der Champions League wurde von Tony Britten frei nach Georg Friedrich Händels Zadok The Priest aus den Coronation Anthems arrangiert. Britten bekam 1992 von der UEFA den Auftrag, die Musik im Händelschen Stil zu arrangieren und nahm als Vorlage den Beginn von Händels Zadok The Priest. Das Stück wurde vom Royal Philharmonic Orchestra gespielt und der Academy of Saint Martin in the Fields Chorus in den drei offiziellen UEFA-Sprachen Englisch, Französisch und Deutsch gesungen. Die Hymne wird vor Spielbeginn im Stadion sowie am Anfang und am Ende der Fernsehübertragungen gespielt, jedoch jeweils nur der Refrain. Die komplette dreiminütige Hymne enthält neben dem bekannten Refrain noch zwei kurze Strophen. Die Hymne wurde bisher nirgends kommerziell veröffentlicht. Der Text lautet: Ce sont les meilleures équipes, Sie sind die allerbesten Mannschaften, The main event, Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. Une grande réunion, Eine große sportliche Veranstaltung, The main event, Ils sont les meilleures, Sie sind die Besten, These are the champions, Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. In der offiziellen TV-Eröffnungssequenz wird der Text abgewandelt gesungen: Ce sont les meilleurs, Sie sind die Besten, These are the Champions, Die Meister, Die Besten, Les grandes équipes, The champions. Statistiken Die erfolgreichsten Vereine Erfolgreichster Verein in der Geschichte des Landesmeisterpokals ist Real Madrid, das insgesamt neun Titelgewinne erringen konnte. Vor allem in der Frühgeschichte der europäischen Wettbewerbe war das „weiße Ballett“ um Alfredo Di Stéfano und Ferenc Puskás praktisch unschlagbar; allein die ersten fünf Austragungen des Europapokals der Landesmeister gewannen die Spanier. Nach dem sechsten Erfolg von 1966 musste der Verein allerdings bis 1998 warten, um erneut diesen Wettbewerb als Sieger abzuschließen. Etwas beständiger war der AC Mailand, der je zwei seiner sieben Titel in den 1960ern, den 1990ern und den 2000ern erringen konnte sowie einmal in den 1980ern den Wettbewerb gewann. Neben Real Madrid, das mit den fünf Siegen zwischen 1956 und 1960 auch den Rekord an Siegen in Folge hält, konnten auch Ajax Amsterdam und der FC Bayern München den Titel mehrfach verteidigen. Ajax siegte dabei von 1971 bis 1973, Bayern folgte zwischen 1974 und 1976. thumb|Real Madrid ist der erfolgreichste Verein in der Geschichte des Wettbewerbs siehe auch: Liste der UEFA-Champions-League-Endspiele, Liste der Fußball-Europapokalsieger, Liste der Teilnehmer der UEFA Champions League Die meisten Spiele Die Statistik der meisten Einsätze im wichtigsten europäischen Vereinswettbewerb wird von Spielern aus der jüngeren Vergangenheit angeführt; dies lässt sich speziell durch den veränderten Austragungsmodus erklären, der zu deutlich mehr Spielen pro Saison führt als dies früher bei der Austragung im K.-o.-System der Fall war. Mit Abstand führend in dieser Statistik ist der italienische Rekordspieler Paolo Maldini, der sich seit 1988 regelmäßig mit dem AC Mailand für die Champions League qualifizieren konnte. Da er in seiner Karriere zudem vergleichsweise wenig mit Verletzungen zu kämpfen hatte und bereits seit jungen Jahren Stammspieler bei den „Rossoneri“ war, konnte er bislang an insgesamt 14 Austragungen des Wettbewerbs teilnehmen. In der Saison 2002/03 stellte er mit 19 Spielen auch den Rekord für die meisten Einsätze in einer Spielzeit auf, als er in jedem Spiel des AC Mailand von der Qualifikation bis zum Finale auf dem Platz stand. Hinter Maldini folgen vor allem die großen Spieler von Real Madrid, Manchester United und dem FC Bayern München, die sich ebenfalls regelmäßig für die Champions League qualifizieren und mehrfach bis in die letzten Runden des Wettbewerbs vorstoßen konnten. Die meisten Tore Neben den größten Offensivspielern der jüngeren Zeit finden sich in der Statistik der besten Torschützen auch viele berühmte Stürmer aus der Anfangszeit der europäischen Pokalwettbewerbe wieder. Führend in der Liste der Torjäger ist der spanische Mittelfeldspieler Raúl González Blanco, der sämtliche seiner 66 Treffer im Trikot von Real Madrid erzielt hat. Hinter ihm folgen der niederländische Angreifer Ruud van Nistelrooy und der ukrainische Stürmer Andrij Schewtschenko. Aus der Zeit des Europapokals der Landesmeister sind mit di Stéfano, Eusébio, Puskás und Müller vier der prominentesten Fußballer Europas vertreten. Bemerkenswert ist, dass fünf der zehn besten Torschützen aller Zeiten das Trikot von Real Madrid trugen; neben Raúl waren auch van Nistelrooy, di Stéfano, Morientes und Puskás für „die Königlichen“ aktiv. thumb|Raúl führt die Statistik der besten Torschützen an. siehe auch: Liste der Torschützenkönige des Europapokal der Landesmeister / UEFA Champions League Vereine, die nicht als Meister den Wettbewerb gewannen :1956/57: Real Madrid – Dritter der Primera División, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger :1959/60: Real Madrid – Zweiter der Primera División, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger :1964/65: Inter Mailand – Zweiter der Serie A, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger :1971/72: Ajax Amsterdam – Zweiter der Eredivisie, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger :1975/76: FC Bayern München – Zehnter der Bundesliga, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger :1979/80: Nottingham Forest – Zweiter der First Division, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger :1989/90: AC Mailand – Dritter der Serie A, Teilnahme als Titelverteidiger :1998/99: Manchester United – Zweiter der Premier League, Einstieg in der 2. Qualifikationsrunde :1999/00: Real Madrid – Zweiter der Primera División :2002/03: AC Mailand – Vierter der Serie A, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde :2004/05: FC Liverpool – Vierter der Premier League, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde :2006/07: AC Mailand – ursprünglich Zweiter der Serie A, aufgrund des Manipulationsskandal auf Platz 3 zurück gestuft, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde :2008/09: FC Barcelona - Dritter der Primera División, Einstieg in der 3. Qualifikationsrunde Einzelnachweise Weblinks *UEFA-Website *Reglement der UEFA-Champions-League 2008/09 (PDF)